


Make me change.

by gingerblossom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: Chanhee had his first kiss stolen when he was fourteen years old, it wasn’t neither romantic or heart fluttering. It was crude, rushed, extorted.His first kiss after that traumatic experience happened when Chanhee was eighteen; winter came by when it occurred, Chanhee strongly believed, at first, that it was a mistake, little did he knows he enjoyed it a bit too much.





	Make me change.

**Author's Note:**

> hellou ♡ i'm back with this little piece of (trash) work.  
> it was supposed to be part of a work i will never finish so i decided to give him another life, i know it may not have any sense at all and i think it's also a bit rushed but!!! i wanted to make something special for someone's birthday, that's why i'm posting this ♡  
> so happy birthday taina!!!

 

 

Chanhee had his first kiss stolen when he was fourteen years old, it wasn’t neither romantic or heart fluttering. It was crude, rushed, extorted.   
Everything occurred to him during his last day of summer camp; it was supposed to be a happy moment but that ugly kid he particularly despised decided it was funny to pull a prank on the younger, forcing his lips over his one.  
Chanhee never felt more disgusted in his short life. He absolutely hated it, hated that it was the last memory of his summer camp; he hated that everything changed after it.  
Chanhee refused to join the year later, using the excuse he became way too older for that, he was entering in high school anyway, summer camp was for toddlers. His mother didn’t ask any further, she didn’t care anyway – she didn’t even realize how much Chanhee did change since last year.  
He did not only hate summer camps, he started hating kisses as well. He still beard hugs and other physical contacts, but kisses didn’t had any special meaning to him.

 

His first kiss after that traumatic experience happened when Chanhee was eighteen; winter came by when it occurred, Chanhee strongly believed, at first, that it was a mistake, little did he knows he enjoyed it a bit too much.  
Preparing for the annual showcase of his dance school was something that put Chanhee under a lot of pressure, since his teacher decided to assign him the highlight of the show. He had to prepare a solo performance and a joint performance with someone named Taeyang.  
Chanhee never met Taeyang, but he knew him by the rumours he heard about his person. Taeyang was older than him, and he was the best student of the senior class. Chanhee’s group mates told him he hit the jackpot, Taeyang was the most skilful dancer the school had and it was an honour to be able to dance with him.   
The brunette was sceptical, until when he first entered in the practice room to find Taeyang who was already half through his performance; in that moment he understood why everyone said the raven boy was the best.  
His moves were so graceful yet so powerful, his expressions were all on point, dancing the sad melody he chose to perform. Chanhee was literally unable to take his eyes off him. Starting to dance together was a bit awkward and unsettling, both of them being reserved and quiet people; for the first five days they just danced their routine in silence, mumbling their greeting when they arrived or when they left.  
But as the duo kept practicing together, Chanhee got to know Taeyang a little bit more every day; Taeyang was quite but well-mannered and his voice was so soft that the younger sometimes didn’t even heard him talk.  
  
After two weeks the couple mastered their solo performances at their perfection, making their teacher finally deciding to show them the piece of choreography they would perform together. Chanhee was indeed fascinated, the performance was about a forbidden love, it was the close for their show and the story they were going to tell was indeed sad and beautiful, like the music suggested.  
But the highlight of the performance was the ending pose, they were placed strategically made to look like the duo were kissing. It was quite difficult for Chanhee, grabbing the right emotion took him some time but Taeyang helped him quite a lot. Forced to spent so much time together made the two boy became pretty close, talking and laughing together came easily to them and Chanhee even started to invite Taeyang to hang out with him and Hwiyoung, his best friend from high school.  
By the day of their showcase Chanhee started to feel nervous, his palm was sweating as he picked a look from the backstage; his mom was seated in the first row, her camera was already resting on her hands, ready to be used to take video of his performance while she was busy chatting with some other moms. Chanhee took a big gulp of water and Taeyang smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder a little.  
“You’ll be good, Chanheeyah. You’re such an amazing dancer.”  
Taeyang’s voice was so soothing and peaceful, it literally made the younger calm down in a second. They waited for their turn quietly in the backstage, sometime they would repeat their choreography, other times they tried to calm down again by drinking or doing some stretching. At thirty minutes from the start, Taeyang took Chanhee’s hand to keep him in place. Chanhee didn’t felt nervous anymore.

  
Chanhee’s solo was first, he stood in the middle of the stage with no lights until the song didn’t start. His movement were so flawless and fluent, he did some mistakes but no one noticed it and before he could have realized his song was over, he was already running out the stage so that Taeyang could take his place.   
As Chanhee gained time to recover new energy and breath, his eyes didn’t leave Taeyang’s figure for a minute. He was so immersed in the elder’s dance that he didn’t realized it was over and he should return to the stage so they could perform the last choreography.  
With a goofy run he reached the middle of the stage, putting his body in position next to Taeyang, who smiled tenderly to him – Chanhee didn’t realized he was smiling back. Their performance went smoothly, the public was totally into the story they were narrating, Chanhee noticed with the corner of his eyes that his mom was even crying.  
The song reached his end way too fast for Chanhee’s liking, two steps and he was already in his final position; Taeyang’s hands were supposed to be one on Chanhee’s waist to keep him in place and the other one over his faces, he should have put it in a way their leaning heads would look like they were kissing, but the hand was supposed to cover the fact they weren’t touching. Despite the fact that Taeyang did really kiss him on the lips, in front of thousands of people.  
They were both running out of breath, but Taeyang’s lips were so soft pressed over Chanhee’s one, the kiss was firm but not demanding, gentle but serious – Chanhee for a moment thought he could breathe again just because of the elder’s kiss.  
The public exploded in a huge mess of handclaps and cheers, they even got a standing ovation. Taeyang broke the kiss after two whole minutes, he first directed his gaze to Chanhee to smile at him and then he grabbed his hand so they could thank the public with a bow. Chanhee’s heartbeat was a bit more stronger than usual – he thought it was because he just finished dancing, not because of the kiss.

  
After the show Chanhee avoided Taeyang for a solid week, not replying to his text and declining his calls. Whenever they causally met in the hallway for the dance studios, Chanhee either turned around and leave or lowered his eyes to not make any eye contact with the older.  
It was understandable, Taeyang thought, he shouldn’t have kissed him in front of the public without asking him beforehand. But the situation was too tempting and the raven haired boy couldn’t contain himself, having dreamt about place his lips over the younger’s one for weeks.  
Taeyang wished he could apology to him, but the mission was too hard since the brunette kept on avoiding him.  
The lucky day arrived one cold Friday afternoon, after the end of the advanced course; Taeyang couldn’t know Chanhee was an instinctive person, he couldn’t know the real reason why the younger was avoiding him – Chanhee was difficult to read, he held onto an expressionless attitude that made him unpredictable.  
“Why did you do that?”  
The brunette suddenly asked, a confused Taeyang looked up from his bag as he was sitting in the corner of the room, the younger standing in the total opposite side. The raven boy widened his eyes, tilting his head to the side.  
“Do what?”  
“You kissed me, the day of the performance”  
Tap, tap, tap. Chanhee was nervous? Taeyang’s eyes fell over the insistent tapping feet of the younger, his usual unimpressed expression turned in something new – irritation, annoy, embarrassment? It was hard for Taeyang to refrain from smiling, as the smaller boy’s cheeks were slightly puffed, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“It happened, why? You didn’t like it?”  
“No it’s .. I just… hate kisses, they’re gross”  
Chanhee growled, biting his bottom lip, it’s been a week since the showcase but somehow the younger still felt the latter’s lips pressed over his own, their soft consistent ghosting over almost made him shiver – in disgust his brain must say, his wanting his heart must correct.  
Taeyang stood up from the point he was sitting, slowly walking toward the brunette; as the taller took a step further, Chanhee backed up.   
This unsettling and strange dance lead them towards the mirror on the wall, the smaller leaned against it gently, Taeyang stood only a couple of step away from him, staring at him in the eyes.  
“Are you sure you hate them? Your body didn’t seem to have the same opinion on it, during the showcase”  
“S-Shut up, I just didn’t expect it so I lost control over it”  
Taeyang kept silent for a long minute, just staring at the other’s eyes, sometimes shifting his glare down to his lips – an idea was forming inside his mind.

  
“Let’s try again, if you’re really disgusted by it I’ll apologize to you and treat you chicken tonight”  
Chanhee’s face illuminated brightly only to the mention of his favourite food, he didn’t even need to listen to the other side of the beat, he was so sure to win. He’s been grossed out by kissing since almost four years now, there was nothing that could change that. So the younger smiled confidently, pumping his chest in pride and nodded.  
“I’m in, you should prepare your wallet because I’m really hungry today”  
“If you’re that confident, then let’s start”  
Taeyang murmured before closing the gap he had left previously between their bodies, gently he placed an hand over the younger’s head, titling his own face to match the right angle to meet Chanhee’s slightly chopped lips. Chanhee tried to resist at the sudden peck, timid and innocent, it was just a matter of seconds but his whole face was red, his hands were itching as they stayed unmoved at the side of his body, his deep black eyes searching for the older’s one.  
“S-See, I’m totally.. disgusted..”  
Chanhee gulped down the lie, finding it hard to swallow as Taeyang’s glare was fixed over his orbit, the younger thought his heart was about to explode within a minute. The older quietly lifted his right hand, taking it to caress his soft curly locks and moving them away from the smaller’s face, not minding the fact that his own hair were tickling Chanhee’s cheeks.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, never been more sure in my life. It was so gross, please do it again”  
The brunette blabbered the sentence at an high speed, Taeyang didn’t quite understand well what he just said until the latter didn’t grab him from his shirt, taking him down once again, crashing their lips together almost desperately.   
Taeyang took the lead of the kiss as soon as Chanhee melted into it, clenching at the older’s body as the latter held him close, his arms securely wrapped around his small figure. Their lips kept on meeting in light touches and soft pressing, nothing rushed or over the line; Chanhee moved away when his lungs begged him, he blinked his eyes a couple of time when his gaze met Taeyang’s plump and red lips smiling at him.  
“Seems like you lost, Chanhee”  
“Shut up.”  
Taeyang couldn’t help but laugh at the annoyed expression the younger made, taking one of his hand to ruffle his hair gently.  
“What about the beat, now? You didn’t say your condition if you won”  
Chanhee mumbled, his eyes lowering as he felt his stomach rumble in hungry – Taeyang smiled quietly, placing a kiss on the top of the smaller boy as one of his hand slipped down, taking of the latter on his own and intertwining their fingers together.  
“Let’s go home, I’ll buy you chicken while we go”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it sucks especially the end but ;_; keep in mind it's unfinished and unbeated. thank you, sob.


End file.
